Kirei na Bijutsu
by Angel of Japan
Summary: Something is wrong! Something has gone horribly wrong! Uchiha's aren't supposed to slap pink haired girls butts!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, cloudy afternoon. And as you know, darkness, and gray clouds are bad omens for a storm. And storms mean a sad story.

This is one such story.

_______________________

It was cruel fate that she had met her killers on that day. She was on a simple scroll retrieval mission. They were supposed to be far away in a distant country. Why had they met? No one will ever know. What they were doing there? No one can answer. But I can tell you one thing, it wasn't supposed to happen.

She had been in Amegakure to take back a stolen scroll that had been the Sandaime's. a black cloak covered her body as she ran quickly through the trees. It had gotten darker than usual. Rain was imminent. The faster she was sheltered, the better. But that was when she felt it, the humongous charka signature. At first she thought it was all coming from one, powerful ninja, but as she studied it, she realized that it had variations of charka within it, signifying many ninjas together. But it was so massive. Why were there that many ninjas in one place?

She went over to investigate. But as she jumped from tree to tree, she noticed that they were moving, headed in the direction of the Amegakure capitol. That was where the Amekage resided. Why were they headed there?

Now she could have escaped to alert her Hokage of the hundreds of ninja traveling in Amegakure for an unknown reason. But, this girl was always thirsty for the quench that only knowledge could give, so she, instead, moved close enough to see where these ninja were from.

Hiding in the cover of a particularly thick branch, she masked her chakra (which wasn't difficult for someone like her with perfect chakra control) and watched as the hundreds of ninja walked below her. But as she looked at their forehead protectors, she gasped.

They were from Otogakure.

The Land of Sound

Before she could retain any more information, she noticed that the marching army had stopped. Their leader shouted something to his comrades, inaudible to her, and then turned to face the tree in which she was hidden. He pointed and shouted, "Attack!"

That was how she knew that she had been found.

In the blink of an eye she was gone from her branch, now jumping through the canopies in a desperate retreat.

She had to inform the Godaime of the massive army in Amegakure. Were they here to attack the Rain Country? Had the Otonin come to aid Rain in the upcoming war with Konoha?

But she didn't have time to think past that as she saw five kunai race past her. She whipped around to face three Otonin holding up their weapons ready to attack.

She prepared her own kunai posed to deflect or strike at a moment's notice.

That was when the two males of the group attacked at once. She blocked one with her kunai and kicked the other with her charka infused leg earning a crack from the man's rib and a grunt.

She pushed the other man off of her, her cloak swishing as she did, and plunge the kunai into his side. But doing this caused her hood to come off. Bubble-gum pink hair could now be seen along with green eyes flashing dangerously, looking for an escape route, a strategy, anything.

She turned to face the female of the team, she was concentrating on something and had just finished the handsigns of a jutsu. At that moment, the Oto kunoichi opened her mouth, almost like she was going to sing, and powerful soundwaves were emitted, shaking trees and pushing her pink-haired opponent back.

The green eyed girl placed charka in both her legs and arms in an effort to stay standing against the force of the attack. She had to think fast, she needed a plan.

She looked down to the kunai in her hand.

"_That's it!"_

She threw the weapon at the singer. She had thought about it, it wasn't wind coming from the foe, it was just sound. A kunai should be able to travel and cut through it to it's target.

The Otonin had to stop her song as she saw a kunai headed toward her. It was easily deflected and it was thrown a good two feet away. When she finally looked over to the girl with pink hair, she saw a smirk upon that face of hers as she lifted her hands in a handsign. "Release!"

The deflected kunai went off with a resounding explosion and the Oto kunoinchi gasped as she was engulfed in the blow.

Barely a moment after the defeat of the three-man cell, however, the pink haired girl was thrown back by the force of the punch of her surprise attacker. She was pushed off of her branch and went plummeting down to the earth.

Using charka, she landed safely, but unfortunately for her, the rest of the army stood before her now. They surrounded her and begun their attack. She performed her Mystical Palm Technique on dozens and her super strength on hundreds. It was similar to the fight between the Akatsuki's Sasori and his hundreds of puppets except that these were human beings, with their own mind, body, and soul.

She kicked one to her right, punched another to her left, severed the muscles of someone else, and used her charka scalpel on a miscellaneous Otonin. She was the apprentice of the Godaime, one of the Sannin. She had been trained until her bones broke and her limbs screamed in agony. She had been taught all of the medical jutsu known to her teacher, and probably to man. But she was never prepared to defeat death itself. No one is.

She stood among a sea of corpses and the injured. She panted and wheezed and she felt like she would collapse on the spot, but she knew that she couldn't, for, in front of her stood the commander, the chief, of the Otonin. His previous master was now deceased, but his lunatic dream still lived on in his most faithful servant. In the man that stood before her.

"I see that you are fatigued. Why not rest?" He said with a coy smile, grey hair covering his eyes.

Before she could retort, she bent down and clutched her side. She stared down at the open wound, dripping with blood, soaking her clothes. She had other such wounds scattered across her body, all as serious as the last. She couldn't fight with these injuries, her chakra was depleted, her muscles were bathed in undying agony, and she could hardly stand on her own to feet. But she'd still die before she lost to this filth of a man.

And that was what she had to do, die. If she used the Creation Rebirth Technique taught to her by her Hokage, she would soon die due to the low levels of chakra. But as she looked into the eyes of the enemy, she made her decision.

Death

As it was, she performed her jutsu, she fought against her opponent, and she emerged victorious.

She also met death in that same hour.

_______________________________

"Sir, our ninjas were attacked while approaching Amegakure."

It was a dark room, lit by only a single, dying candle. A man garbed in darkness looked down to the servant at his feet.

"Hm." Which meant, 'go on.'

"They were all defeated by one person."

Now that was interesting. Not just anybody can defy a whole army of Otonin and win. Even if they weren't the strongest ones he had.

"We identified the corpse."

"_Oh," He thought, "He died. What a pity, I was going to ask him to join me."_

"Her name was Haruno, Sakura."

________________________________

It is now present time. The storm clouds that foreshadowed rain became even darker still as the first few drops descended down from the heavens.

A dark haired man stood in a clearing, in which rested several hundred corpses. But he was not staring at his surroundings. No, he was focused on one thing, and one thing only.

The rain turned from a simple drizzle to pouring within minutes, but the young man did not move, even as his clothes became dripping wet and the red and white fan at his back was soaked. He was more like a statue than the many that lied dead at his feet.

But even as the weather changed, and the wind started to howl, he never took his eyes off of the body directly below him. The only body that had pink hair and once vibrant green eyes.

Sakura

_________________________________

"I remember when we were Genin," Even though his voice was barely above a whisper, he could still be heard amongst the roar of the storm. "When I was still weak."

His eyes remained blank, his eyes, stoic.

"When we were still weak."

He paused almost waiting for her to answer.

"You always smiled at me, hugged me, cared for me."

"But I always called you annoying."

At this statement, he closed his eyes, not in a pained expression, but in more of a sleeping sort of manner.

"There was only one thing I didn't find annoying."

"Your eyes."

He reopened his own eyes to stare at her closed ones

His brows knotted in frustration as he stared at her.

"Why won't you open your eyes!" His voice rose until it was challenging the roar of the storm.

"I order you to open your eyes!"

He knew, he knew very well why she would not open her eyes. She never will, ever again. He knew it perfectly well.

But he just didn't want to believe it.

"Why won't they open!"

His stoic demeanor was lost now. He had fallen on his knees onto the now muddy ground below.

His eyes stung, or was it just imagination?

Lightning cracked over head but he didn't care. Why should he? What was there left to care for?

Green eyes

Like the beautiful green of spring grass

The tree's gorgeous leaves

Why can't I see them?

Because they're gone

She's gone

He bent his head down.

"I need to see your eyes." He said in a broken whisper.

Now, one cannot tell whether another is shedding tears in the rain. For how can you discern which is water from the sky, simply streaming down the face, or liquid from your eyes, descending down your cheeks?

But you can tell when one is mourning. They bend their head, grit their teeth, and their shoulders shake. No matter how hard you try, or how much you try to deny it, it has happened to everyone.

And it is happening now, to this young man.

The young man who loved her eyes

The young man that loved her

And lost her


	2. Chapter 2

"You better let me go or else!" A high pitched shriek echoed throughout the dark corridors of the building along with the resounding clang of chains.

"I swear, when I get out of here, you are all DEAD!" She tried for the umpteenth time to use her immense strength to free herself from the manacles that bound her wrists and ankles. Her arms already showed hundreds of bruises and scratches from previous attempts at escape, not to mention all the injuries that her captors had inflicted upon her.

Pink strands swyaed in front of her downfallen grass-green eyes as she panted for air. She had been a captive for a week now? Or was it two weeks? She didn't remember anymore. Her chakra had been sucked muliple times and her energy was beyond depleted as her will to live was literally the only thing keeping her alive.

The stone cold cage's bars where she was being kept were the only scenery she had seen in so long along with the the steel-gray door which concealed masked ninjas sitting attentively in two chairs outside her prison, anticipating her moves, quite aware that even in her weakended state, she was still a formidable foe. Hokages don't teach just anyone, you know.

The prisoner's bent head slowly lifted as she heard the click of her cage door being opened. Two ninja of cloud entered her impound with stern faces. Sakura recognized one as the woman who continuously punched Naruto for information on a particular missing nin. The two women shared a series of glares as the cloud kunoichi crossed the space between them. When they were merely inches from each other, with Sakura still hanging from shackles, the captor sneered.

"You know the reason why you were captured, don't you?"

Green eyes glared daggers.

"We don't really want you, we want what you and your blonde friend know about Sasuke."

Daggers became swords.

"And we finally got what we wanted."

Emerald eyes widen. "No."

"It took a while, but after we captured you, it was only a matter of time and a number of threats to kill you, until he broke."

"Naruto…"

"He was still rather loyal to Sasuke though, he left out quite a few important details about his 'friend'."

The dark-skinned kunoichi's sneer grew at the sight of her hostage's distressed expression.

"Like the fact that Sasuke used lightning based attacks."

A pause was issued here as both turned to face the door due to another resounding click. Through the door came three men. Two masked nin dragging someone else along with them. His eyes were shut, but even without staring into his trademark irises, his pale complexion and slightly spiked hair was enough to identify him.

"But, that wasn't really a problem, was it?" The cloud kunoichi's voice was filled with a twisted sort of glee mixed in with pride.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice was now raspy, at the unexpected surprise. "It can't be."

The two men who had hauled the Uchiha into the cage were now fitting him into cuffs and chains and hanging his limbs just like they had done with the pink haired female.

"Oh, it's real hon," The white haired kunoichi's voice seemed like background noise as Sakura focused on her former teammate. "He really put up a good fight" She said, "But The Village Hidden in the Clouds _is_ in Lightning Country. We know how to handle _his_ type."

She flipped her pale hair to the side, "Still, wiping out a whole army is no small feet, I'll give him that."

Pink hair shadowed some of the emotion emanating from her green irises as the cloud nin began to depart from the dank little imprisonment, leaving her alone with the rogue nin.

"When your comrade wakes up, we've got some questions for him about KillerBee."

And the cloud nin disappeared behind the steel door.

"_Comrade_," Sakura thought about the word choice of the cloud kunoichi.

As she stared at the limp figure of her former teammate, she began to think.

Were they still considered comrades?

Are two people who fight for a completely opposite reason, considered allies?

Would you say that two individuals who would kill one another if one or the other endangered their morals and missions, teammates?

In this case, the answer would be yes.

Why? Because, they are far different from the regular enemies in the battlefield. For they, along with their blonde friend, still have bonds. No matter how much they try to deny it.

Denying the truth is the same as lying. And people lie to hide something.

She stopped her contemplations as she noticed that, a red liquid was slowly seeping through his white top.

"_He's injured_!" She thought.

She felt embarassment at the fact that she had not detected the wound earlier. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that her medical instincts had subsided somewhat.

Her impulse reaction was to move her hand to analyze the injury, but the pull of her bindings advised her otherwise. She cursed, as she realized that she was unable to heal him.

She tried to evaluate her situation.

He was hanging from his arms, unconcious, about 2 inches away from her, with his face towards her. The cut was inflicted upon the upper part of his chest, near his neck, which could have beeen fatal, had it been much deeper. (And how he only sustained one major injury while fighting an entire army was still a mystery to her.) She could clearly see the injury due to the fact that it was close to her head. She deduced that it was shallow, but it was still a cause for concern. It could become infected, for one thing.

She knew that she could not use her arms or legs in this position, and she dropped her head in defeat and desperation. But, as she did so, her head landed upon his muscled shoulder, and she realized that she could literally use her head to heal him. Not the entire head in particular though.

Mainly her lips

For a medical ninja with perfect chakra control, it would be child's play to channel healing chakra through her lips. She had never done it before, but she was willing to try if it could save someone.

But, it would be sorta like a kiss

Not on the lips, but still, it was touching someone else with your LIPS

And that someone just happened to be Sasuke

Oh gosh

"_Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it_." She kept telling herself. "_If he wakes up, we might be able to escape_."

"_Yes, that's why I'm doing this. It's not really a kiss, but more like an attempt at a breakout_."

"_Yeah, it's nothing personal._"

She gulped, readying herself for her 'ordeal.' Had this been anyone else, she would have done it in a heartbeat. But, this was Sasuke. Sure, she's gotten over her fangirl obsession, but hey, he still holds a special place in her heart, like Naruto.

Fine, maybe Sasuke takes up more space.

She inhaled, and exhaled. She was ready. She began to concentrate what little chakra she had left to her lips. She lowered her head down to the wound, closing her eyes as she analyzed the injury using the healing chakra in her lips. She was surprised to learn that even though it did not look deep, it was in fact about one-half inches into his chest.

It was deepest near the bottom, the part near the bottom of his chest. She would have to start there.

She lowered her head a little more to reach the designated spot, grazing his skin as she did. It took a few minutes to heal that part, it would have been easier if she was more experienced in healing a man with her lips.

That last sentence there sounded kinda…uh….

Well, anyway, she worked her way up to his neck, and was almost done stitching up the last bits of skin together when

"Sakura."

"_Holy Crud!_" She thought, as she froze, her lips still on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

She contemplated whether or not she should look up or not. But, she realized that she couldn't pretend like she couldn't hear him because they were two inches away from each other and his voice is loud and commanding.

Just like when he was a Genin.

She slowly looked up to face him, and she nearly smiled.

Although he was utterly emotionless, the slight tilt of of his eybrows and the minor downward angle of his lips showed her otherwise. His look said, '_I'm annoyed by what you're doing, but I still want to know what the heck is going on_.'

Very few people know how to read his face.

"_Sasuke…_" Her eyes softened when she stared at his face, and then went back to panicked because she thought about what she did, in contrast to what Sasuke might have thought she did.

Oh Gosh

"Sasuke! It's not what you think! You see, you had a wound, and I'm all tied up, and you were unconcious, and it's not like that!-"

Sasuke POV

So I wake up from a dream (you really don't wanna know what kind of dream it was. Let's just say, there's a girl kissing my neck in reality, and you know how reality ties into dreams) to learn that my dream had come true.

I look down and there's this pink head kissing my neck. I have no idea why, but I do know who the person is.

I don't think there's anyone else with pink hair, I mean really.

And so, to get some answers, I say, "Sakura." And she tenses up. I know that she's panicking 'cause her shoulders shoot up and she freezes up. Most ninjas don't do that, but ever since her Genin days, she's done that.

I don't know how or why I remembered that.

Anyway, since she doesn't answer, I ask, "What are you doing?" in my controlled, calm, monotone voice.

And she looks at me (finally) and I see something…out of the ordinary.

She has blood dripping from her lips.

And her lips are full, and puckered.

I think my serene, collected mask broke for a second there. But, it isn't my fault, her face, coupled with the bloody lips and my dream AND the fact that she was kissing me was kind of too much for me.

Hey, I'm a guy.

In his teens

And then she randomly started shouting.

That's all I have to say.

Normal POV

"….And that's why you saw me doing that thing and then you were all like, "Sakura" and I froze and looked at you and you looked kinda funny and I shouldn't have said that! But, anyway-"

"Sakura."

She stop her rambling (thank goodness).

"We need to get out of here. But, first you need to tell me about this facility. Who's guarding us? How do you get out of here? Who locked us up?"

"Uh… okay." She said as she began to once again straighten her mind. She had a difficult task ahead of her. She had to free herself and Sasuke, had to escape, and she had to do it all while cooperating with Sasuke.

She gulped

Sasuke noticed, and in his emotionless voice he said, "You better not chicken out now."

"I'm not scared!" She shouted, as she huffed.

I'm not afraid

'cause your with me

We'll get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

SLAP!

A loud 'crack' from a resounding slap echoed across the trees, frightening small creatures left and right. A few birds flew away from their cozy nests to escape the source of the fearsome noise.

"Oww!" A shrill, whiny voice is also heard directly after the first sound, but it does not give off the same impact as the slap. "Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?"

Had you investigated the origin of the noises, you would have come across a clearing beside a small stream. You would most likely notice the two youngsters nearest the stream first, for they have the most…exotic of appearances. One of them, a young boy of about thirteen, would be wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue and white combination for his collar. His spiky blonde hair sat atop a whiskered face, which currently possessed a deep red slap mark. Sparkling blue eyes held an annoyed expression at the person beside him.

His friend was no less…unique.

"Sorry Naruto," She replied. "But there was a really big bug on your face and I just had to hit it before it bit you."

She wore a red Chinese style dress that partially covered the black shorts underneath. A white circled was imprinted on the back of her sleeveless outfit. But, that's not what made her so easy to stare at. No, she had something much more noticeable.

Pink hair

AND

Green eyes

You'll never lose her in a crowd, never.

If you were able to tear your eyes away from the 'special' children, you would have noticed that two others made up their group.

One was a gray-haired adult who sat back against a tree, totally relaxed (or so it seemed). His dark blue mask covered his countenance except for one small black eye, which was currently scanning the words of a small, orange pocketbook. This mysterious man seldom looked away from his …interesting book to check on his team, but something about him just told you that he had eyes in the back of his head.

The last member remains.

Dum Dum Dum.

The fourth person to 'investigate' was, to say the least, the most intriguing. Sure, he didn't have an unusual hair color or a neon outfit, but there was something about him that held you at a standstill.

Although he was still a child, he did not sit beside his fellow young comrades. He sat in the shade of the trees, near the edge of the clearing, confirming that his weapons were indeed ready for battle.

His eyes held a complex mixture of seriousness mixed in with a sort of sadness that is usually only seen in those whose pasts have been 'haunted' but they have never been able to sit down and wallow in their pity. No, his eyes showed his hardships and the many times that he had to trudge on even though it seemed impossible.

He also seemed like the emotionless type. For, with emotions, you are hindered from your goal. If you are emotional, you may falter while making a decision that you know must be done. And that won't do.

Especially for an avenger.

But, maybe, just maybe, he could be different. Because, there are some moments when it seems that he _does_ have emotions. For example, although he seems to be engrossed in his weapons, you can sometimes catch the slight flicker of his eyes toward his teammates.

Mainly the young pink-haired girl

Now, it may seem crazy, and you may think that you're hallucinating, but seeing is believing, and I know what I saw.

Now all you need to do is believe.

But, we all know that God gives us signs to tell us the truth sometimes. Whether it was one of those signs or not, what happened later this same day still makes for a great story.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei," There's that whiny voice again. "Are we there yet?"

They had long since left their camp to continue on their journey through the forests of Konoha to Kumogakure in order to deliver a message to a spoiled, old daimyo from his equally spoiled, old daimyo friend.

Don't blame them, they don't choose the missions.

"No, Naruto," A calm voice was heard from the gray-haired, masked man. "We aren't there yet, but if you ask me again, I'll remind you how painful my Thousand Years of Pain jutsu really is."

The three youngsters stopped in their tracks as they stared in fear as their 'wonderful' teacher continued to walk ahead of them. Just the mention of that horrible technique cause shivers to run up their spines.

Oh, the wonderful memories.

But, there's no time to reminisce. For, that's when it all began.

As we all know, forests are wonderful places to find wildlife. The large trees harbor tons of squirrels, birds, and chipmunks. The dense foliage on the forest floor makes perfect homes for rodents, snakes, and various other animals. But, you seem to forget the most important inhabitant of the wilderness.

Bugs

Yes, insects. Beetles, spiders, ants, mosquitos. Nearly every one of these lives there.

And this is how it happened.

As I have already mentioned, our three little ninjas have been frozen in fear of their sensei. At that moment, something big and black buzzes right in front of their eyes, and they hear the 'bzz' with their ears. And they are broken out of their trances as the insect continues to circle and zigzag around them. Well, it comes dangerously close to the pink-haired girl, perhaps thinking she is a flower, due to her hair and eyes. And, as an instinct, she shuts her eyes, and waves her hands in front of her face.

So, due to her actions, the bug is discouraged from landing on her face, and decides that it rather prefers her back. Her lower part of her back

You know where.

As it swerves over to land in it its new destination, the two boy's eyes follow it, in hopes of swatting and killing it. But, as it lands, well, let's say they have to think of a different approach.

"Sakura, don't move." The dark haired boy says, in his monotone voice.

The said girl moves her thrashing hands away from her face and slightly turns to face her teammate. And, he makes a slight movement with his finger, pointing to her backside. She raises her butt slightly, and tilts her head to look at the object in question and nearly screams.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She knows that she shouldn't shout in fear of disturbing the bug, so she lowers her voice to a whisper. "Please, Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid of bugs."

From behind her, she hears her blonde-haired friend say, "I'll get it for you Sakura-chan!" as he walks over to her, hand raised, ready to slap that thing.

The bug, not what it's on

"No." Naruto stopped his hand midway. "Don't" Sakura and Naruto turned to face Sasuke. His head was turned away so they wouldn't be able to see his face, but anyone could tell that there was a tinge of red painted upon his face.

"I-" It was so unusual for an Uchiha to stutter. "I'll do it."

* * *

Sasuke POV

Look, I know that I've been called emotionless and all. And I'm here to tell you that it's all true.

Yes, it's all true.

I only stopped Naruto from doing what he was about to do because, he is a perv.

Have you seen his Sexy no Jutsu?

Now you know what I mean.

Now, luckily Kakashi is still walking like nothing happened. If he got involved, he'd not only gladly volunteer to slap that bug on Sakura's…backside, but he'd probably go to the extent of 'checking for any more bugs on her chest or who know's where.'

That's the only reason I did what I did.

Now, I have to suffer for my kindness.

* * *

Normal POV

"Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone was staring at the boy like he was crazy. Did he just say what they thought he said?

"Oi, Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto put one hand over the Uchiha's forehead to check for a fever.

Sasuke swatted the hand away and moved Naruto away from Sakura's behind.

He breathed in and out, readying himself for what he was about to endure. Not like slapping Sakura's butt was that bad. He was a guy, he'd gladly do it, but that's not what he was afraid of. He was afraid of Kakashi and his dobe of a friend teasing him forever about how he "slapped Sakura's butt."

Oh gosh.

He positioned himself behind her, hand raised and ready. He coiled it backward, and

He did it.

He SLAPPED THAT THANG!

I mean *cough* he got the bug.

As if that wasn't enough of a blow to his ego.

I say that because of what happened after the slap.

Suddenly he feels himself being pushed forward. He's already off balance due to the slap, and someone shoving him doesn't help.

So, he falls on top of Sakura. Sakura falls down.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cries out in surprise as she topples to the ground.

He grunts as he lands on top of her.

It was like DOMINOES.

But, that's not the end of it.

Now, not only has he "slapped Sakura's butt" but he also "lied down on Sakura in an 'intimate' position."

He groans as he lifts his head up to look at the perpetrator, and his eyes widen to an extent that his face hurts.

"_Kakashi!?" _All of the genin shouted in confusion.

The gray-haired man crinkles his visible eye, a sign of cheeriness, as he raises his hand and says, "Domo."

Everyone looks over to the road where his teacher was supposed to be, yards ahead of them. And, there he was! They saw their sensei's back, in his usual standing position, reading his porno book, waiting for them.

"_What the-"_

While everyone was trying to understand what happened. big gust of wind blew, not a very strong one, but good enough. And the 'Kakashi' falls over like a dummy.

You know, a doll.

Naruto runs over and kicks the lifeless form. "It's a fake!" He shouts to the others in surprise.

Although in an…awkward position, the two other teammates glare daggers at their teacher, wishing upon him the worst of the worst, until they realize how they're positioned and frantically try to stand up.

Sasuke, being the prodigy rises first, and out of instinct, holds his hand out to help his female teammate.

She up at him in confusion, but takes the hand anyway.

All the while, Naruto and Kakashi watch with suspicious eyes glinting, bombarding Sasuke with stupidities in their words like, "How was it?" and "You're now a real man teme."

But, the Uchiha didn't mind; he was used to them and their airheadedness. And, for some weird reason, he wasn't annoyed by what had just occurred.

Hey, don't blame him, he's an Uchiha.

He doesn't understand love.

Yet.


End file.
